Our Story
by xSweetMelodyx
Summary: My version of how Ayumu/Hiyono ending should have been.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author note: I felt that there was a lack of spiral fanfics so I thought I should write one. This is more anime based.

* * *

><p>"You'll miss me right?" I said nudging his arm.<p>

"No," Ayumu said calmly.

"Narumi-san I know you will," I said pouting.

"Well now I can sleep and eat in peace," Ayumu said.

I clutched my flowers closer to my chest. Today was my graduation day and Ayumu was still being mean.

"No worries Narumi-san I'll still call you, plus my college isn't very far away," I said.

I was going to miss the days when we would sit on the roof top or even him just walking me home. I know I said that my college wasn't far, but I'll just miss seeing him every day.

I looked up at the orange sky watching the birds as they flew above us. This might be the last time he would walk me home.

I sighed.

The day will soon be over.

As we finally made it to my gate, "Well what are you waiting for?" Ayumu asked.

'You,' I thought.

I shook my head, "Thanks for the flowers," I said.

I was actually surprised that he even gave me flowers. I was just in the newsroom earlier that day, saying goodbye to my old room when he showed up at the door. He didn't say anything, but was blocking the doorway. He just handed them to me and walked off. I hesitated to say anything, but ran after him anyways.

I smiled remembering our earlier encounter, he gave me a curious look, but I didn't say anything. Instead we said our goodbyes and I walk into my empty house. I carefully unwrap my flowers and put them in a vase full of water placing it on my kitchen counter. I look around the living room and finding it empty. My parents were in Sapporo due to my dad's job transfer, so here I was alone again.

I sank into my couch and closed my eyes slowly going to sleep.

My dreams consisted of large pastries that Ayumu was baking for me. They floated all around us that it was so hard to choose. He would occasionally pluck one from the air and hand it to me. After a while they began to sing in harmony:

"_Outside the window, kira kira kira ri._

_A shooting star streaks, kira kira kira ki._

_The moon glows brightly, yura yura yura ri._

_Napping so peacefully in the ocean of the stars._

_Then somebody came along and waved a special magic wand._

_Spreading the magic of love to all._

_In the time of bright colored dreams._

_That shooting star shine, kira kra kira ki._

_And changes stunningly to a sparkly crystal drop."_

The loud shrill of my cell phone woke me up. I shot out off my couch and grabbed my cell phone from my jacket pocket. The screen was blinking with the name, "AYUMU."

"Ayumu," I read outloud.

Pressing the green button,"Hai," I said cheerfully.

"Finally," Ayumu said on the other line in a grumpy voice.

Our awkward silence loomed between us.

"You hungry?" Ayumu finally said.

"Always," I replied with a smile on my face.

"If you hurry up, I might still have food left," Ayumu said.

"Okay I'm coming over right now," I said.

I ran up my stairs to change out of my school uniform. After I changed out of my clothes I checked my hair in the mirror. I grabbed my purse and I was out the door. I saw Ayumu leaning against my gate, with his back towards me.

I skip over to him, "Guess who," I said, reaching up to cover his eyes.

"An annoying girl with braids," Ayumu said.

"Hidoi," I said uncovering his eyes.

He turns around and smirks. He begins to walk without me with his hands in his pockets. I run out of my gate and linked my arms through his.

"So what did you make?" I asked

"Does it even matter?" Ayumu said.

"Nope," I giggled.

**-At his apartment-**

"Mou Narumi-san tricked me," I whined as I sat on the barstool.

"I never said that it was already made," Ayumu said.

I pouted some more as I continued to wait for my food. After he was done we took the food to the living room to watch TV.

"Don't spill," he warned me before we sat down on the soft couch.

By the time we got done eating it was already 10 pm.

"Well I guess I should get going," I said.

I waited for him at the door because he usually walks me home.

"You can stay the night if you want," Ayumu said as he still sat on the couch.

I blinked then when the shock wore off I made a mad dash to his bedroom.

"Hiyono," Ayumu yelled from the living room.

I've never been in Ayumu's room before. I had no time to take it all in because I knew that in a matter of seconds I would be caught and dragged out. I quickly laid on his futon and pulled the cover over my head.

"Hiyono," Ayumu said inching closer towards me.

"You said I can sleep over," I whined from under the covers.

"Fine," Ayumu sighed.

"Really?" I asked as I stuck my head out from the covers.

"I guess I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight," Ayumu said turning his back towards me.

I shot up, "No! No, I'll sleep on the couch," I said gripping the back of his shirt.

He stood still for a while and I eventually let go of his shirt ready to get off of his futon.

I stomped my way into the living room, "he didn't even offer me his bed," I grumbled.

I flopped down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Then all the sudden a huge blanket and a pillow fell on my face.

"You know I can still hear you from my room," he said probably standing above me.

I could no long see as I struggled to get the blanket and pillow off my face. When I finally got free, my hair probably looked like a mess because I could see Ayumu chuckling at me.

"Hurry up and get comfortable because I'm going to turn off the light," He said.

I pulled the blanket over me making sure my arms are covered. Then I would turn my head on the pillow multiple times until I felt comfortable. I guess he figured that I was alright since he heard no more sound of movement. The lights were then turned off and I heard the sound of his door opening.

"Goodnight Narumi-san," I said.

"Goodnight," Ayumu said and closed his door.

I was a strange feeling sleeping over at Ayumu's place, but I liked it.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I just couldn't fall asleep. I tried closing my eyes and counting sheep, but after 200 I lost count. I looked over at the clock and realized that an hour as already passed by. I heard a sound of a loud click. I clutched my blanket tightly against me. Steps were coming closer to my direction.

'It's just your imagination,' I kept chanting in my head.

A hand brushed through my already messy hair, "I know you're awake."

I didn't say anything to ruin the mood.

"I can't sleep," Ayumu said.

I peek my eyes open slightly to see him make a makeshift bed out of a blanket beside the couch, on the floor. He turns to his side, facing my direction and holds out his hand.

I scoot closer to him, but careful of not falling off the couch. I turn to my side and laced my hand within his. I smile and I feel his hand tightened against mine.

'What am I to you Ayumu?' I thought before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author note: This was originally a one shot that I wrote over the summer and never got around to posting. After re-reading multiple time, I've decided that I wanted to write more chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed! :)<p> 


End file.
